User talk:AwesomeDymond/Project Dynamo-I
Why isn't this part of a Spartan project? The S-III project would have been going at the time with a similar premise. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:18, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Wait, is this after the defeat of the Covenant? Might there be a bit of a problem getting something like this going? Besides which, the success is unrealistic. These guys are sounding like Mary Sues. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:39, February 20, 2012 (UTC) This article is godmodded beyond belief to the point where this article becomes ridiculously boring. Like Dragonclaws said, this article and all its contents sound increasingly like Mary Sues, the further you read through it. First of all, I'd just like to add that the human body was never designed to be given this level of modification and augmentation. It's ridiculous in fact. The human body is remarkably fragile when compared to other animals. One of the only advantages that we possess is a large brain and strategic thinking. Godmodded are the following: *Enough strength to lift 10 tons (without power armour). Being able to lift about 400 kilograms (SPARTAN-II standards) was a big enough stretch as that is probably the extent of human strength. Anything more is undeniably godmodding. *Fast enough to run at 500 m/h (without power armour). As above, SPARTAN-II's could run at 55 k/h and that is a big enough stretch. John-117 briefly ran at 105 k/h, but that was with Mark V armour. *Fast enough to react at 375 k/h (without power armour). I on't know how fast that SPARTAN-II standard reflexes are, but that's a big number and is most likely still godmodded. *Badass enough to exert themselves for 37.5 hours before fatiguing (without power armour). Alright then. *Able to heal almost irreversible tissue damage in not hours, but mere minutes (without power armour). Do I even need to say it? *Apparently their eyes best even one of the most advanced eyes in the animal kingdom, which belong to the Eagle. An eagle can see an object the size of a rabbit at 1750 yards away, while an average human with average eyes can see the same rabbit from only 550 yards away. So, what you're saying is that these dynamo soldiers can see 25x as far as the average human and 7.8x as far as the most advanced eyes in the animal kingdom and see that rabbit from 13750 yards away (12.6 kilometres). Okay. *Recognition of every person's scent. These are supposed to be soldiers, not drug-sniffers. *They can hear heartbeats and are human polygraphs. Oh, and also they can hear whispers in thunderstorms made by people 25 kilometres away. That's too obvious for me to point out. Just read the previous two sentences very slowly and make sense of it. *Literally indestructible bones unbreakable by any means? The bones of the SPARTAN-II's were close to unbreakable, but they still suffered from many broken bones and even dismemberment. If these bones were so unbreakable and heal themselves, why don't they just use it for something much more useful? Like tanks?! They could al benefit from indestructible bio-armour. *Oh, and I nearly forgot that all 500 candidates survived, there were no risks and it was perfectly safe in every manner possible. Correct me if I'm wrong, but even the latest of the SPARTAN-III companies, except Gamma Company still suffered deaths on the surgical bed. That is all the content that is as far as I can tell, godmodded, which is most of the content of this article anyway. I mean this with as much respect as you can entrust me to give you: Just drop the idea altogether. But, if you still want to continue this article, make sure you fix the points mentioned above so that you an remove the unrealistic template. If you do not fix these things in 14 days, it will be namespaced. Cheers, Vote for Namespacing For: #Author has not fixed the issues outlined above, and the time period for this has expired. #As per above.